1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachable container dollies and wheeled totes that permit rolling transport of heavy loads. More specifically, the present invention relates to universal dollies for non-wheeled cooler containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-wheeled coolers are convenient for storing large amounts of food or supplies, especially those that require insulated transport. However, these coolers are typically quite large and quickly become too heavy to easily lift once contents are loaded. Coolers of these types are used most commonly for outdoor outings such as sporting events or picnics. These venues generally require the cooler to be transported over significant distances, and sometimes over uneven terrain.
Certain newer-style coolers include a set of two roller wheels along a base edge, however not all coolers are equipped with this feature, especially older and less expensive models. Hand carts and dollies are useful for carrying these types of containers, but do not offer the same flexibility as an integrated wheel system. Hand carts also consume considerable space when not in use, and are awkward to transport. A solution to this problem is required, one that addresses the known drawbacks of transporting coolers and containers.
Several patents in the art have been suggested for improving the mobility of rectangular containers, including luggage and heavily loaded coolers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,245 to Elsas and 5,169,164 to Bradford describe container carriers in which load is carried by an axel between a set of wheels, and straps are used to contain the load. These patents are useful for transporting containers, however they provide very little in the way of lateral support for a heavily loaded container. Both patents describe securing straps that span the lengthwise direction of the container, but fail to integrate sidewall support, which is vital for stabilizing heavy containers over uneven ground.
Three patents which suggest wheeled supports that include lateral support are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,969 to Costikyan, 3,963,256 to Stafford, and 3,539,194 to Stiles. The Costikyan patent provides a wheeled support with lateral straps, but is limited to those containers that provide top-mounted lift handles for temporary securement of the disclosed straps. The Stafford patent is a four-wheeled platform suitable for luggage or any rectangular-shaped container. The sidewall supports disclosed in this patent are elastic and therefore limited in their ability to support lateral loads from the container. The Stiles patent is similar to the Costikyan patent in that it requires a container or luggage with a top-mounted handle, and does not integrate lateral and longitudinal support straps.
The following disclosure therefore attempts to remedy the drawbacks in wheeled container dollies and totes currently available. Specifically, the disclosed invention provides a two-wheeled containment system that is capable of conforming to any reasonable-sized cooler or luggage container, while providing large wheels for uneven terrain, integrated lateral and longitudinal support and an extended handle for ease of use.